


Help Me Sleep

by brittahkiin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittahkiin/pseuds/brittahkiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa wants to sleep but Clarke has something else in mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've ever written smut so go easy on me <3.

Finally after spending the majority of the day out and about, Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods arrive at their apartment building. Clarke takes the stairs two at a time, fishing her lanyard out of her pocket while doing so. Lexa climbs up after the blonde with heavy feet, holding onto the railing as she ascends. Clarke fumbles with the keys in their door’s locks, cursing to herself as she switches them up.

“If you keep this up,” Lexa yawns, “I'll fall asleep right now and right here.” Clarke twists the keys and pushes the door open, allowing the exhausted brunette inside first. Lexa leans in as she passes, kissing the blonde on the nose. The two quickly shed their winter layers and hurry through bathroom routines, shifting into the bedroom. Clarke shuffles to the bed, pulling her laptop from the shelving at the foot, and begins tapping away at the keys. Lexa squints at the brightness of her phone as she navigates various chats and school emails, briefly looking up from her device to the girl on the bed. She grins, taking in her girlfriend sitting cross-legged in just a grey baggy tee and the shorts Clarke stole months prior.

“You are so beautiful,” slips past her lips by accident, but the blonde was so focused in whatever she was doing that she didn't hear her. The couple falls into a comfortable silence, captured within their own worlds.

“Hey, babe?” Clarke asks, her face tinted blue from the hue of her laptop, “are you sure Anya doesn't mind us crashing with her for your spring break?” Lexa nods, placing her hand on Clarke’s knee, rubbing it in assurance. 

Clarke looks up from the screen and gives a lopsided grin, tucking a strand of her hair behind an ear, noticing the other girl staring at her. She raises an eyebrow in question, closing the lid of her laptop in the process. Lexa only smiles in response, placing her phone down on the table and putting Clarke’s laptop back in its designated spot on the shelf. Lexa folds the covers back on her side of the bed, allowing the blonde to shift over and do the same, and climbs in. As Clarke snuggles in, Lexa folds the comforter around her shoulders and kisses her on the cheek. She lays on her back, briefly staring at the ceiling before finally shutting her eyes. She feels the blonde shift closer, lifting her leg and pushing it over both of Lexa’s own. Lexa instinctively holds the girl’s leg there and relaxes into the mattress. 

It wasn’t long before Clarke struck an idea. The two haven’t had time for just themselves in a while, so Clarke had something particular in mind. Clarke scoots closer, slowly attempting to weave herself within Lexa’s limbs. 

“Clarke,” Lexa warns, trying to untangle her legs from the blonde’s, “we have to get up early tomorrow.” 

Clarke sits up, peering over her girlfriend’s shoulder at the clock on the bedside table. 12:34am. she shrugs to herself and slides her leg back over Lexa’s, pressing herself against the girl’s thigh. Lexa groans, pushing at Clarke’s hips in a failed attempt to keep her suddenly frisky lover away.

“I promise we can wake up early and play tomorrow,” Lexa grunts, refusing to open her eyes, “just sleep.” Clarke, still not swayed, climbs on top of the brunette, straddling her. 

Lexa’s eyes snap open, causing Clarke to smirk, “I want to play now.” Lexa rolls her eyes, grabbing the blonde’s hips with both of her hands, and grinds into her. 

“Besides,” Clarke lets out a whimper, holding onto Lexa as she starts her rhythm, “you can help me sleep faster.” Lexa grins at the girl on top of her, tugging on Clarke’s shirt to have her take it off. Clarke quickly obliges, ripping the cloth over her head all while keeping up the pace. She hikes up Lexa’s own shirt, the two girls grasping at each other’s newly bare skin. 

Clarke, feeling her clit throb each time she drags it against the fabric of her bottoms, leans forward and grabs at the wooden bars of their headboard. Lexa takes that as an invitation to kiss and bite the blonde’s neck. Clarke moans aloud at the feeling of Lexa’s teeth against her skin, her flesh being sucked into the brunette’s mouth causing a faint reddening lovebite. Clarke grinds herself harder and faster into Lexa’s hips, feeling her wetness soak through as she rides her girlfriend.

“Oh,” she breathes into Lexa’s ear, “oh my god, baby. Fuck, Lexa.” In a flash, Lexa disconnects herself from her lover’s neck and her lips wrap around Clarke’s nipple. She rolls the hardened nub around with her tongue while holding it in place with her teeth. Clarke whispers obscenities into the pillow underneath Lexa’s head, getting closer to release. 

Lexa tugs at the nipple in her mouth and pulls at the other with her fingers as Clarke begins to shake on top of her. She pulls her head back from Clarke’s skin and grins. “Thats right, baby,” Lexa encourages, “cum for me like a good girl.” 

The term of endearment drives Clarke over the edge, causing her to jerk her hips as she rides the waves of her orgasm. Lexa watches in adoration, holding the girl still as she comes off her high. She chuckles, kissing Clarke’s chest and pulling her spent love to fully lay on top of her body. Clarke’s breathing is shaky and shallow, her heart pounding against Lexa’s chest. 

“I love you,” Clarke manages to say, “I love you so much.”

Lexa presses a kiss to the girl’s cheekbone, “I love you too.” She turns her head to glance at the clock, reading 1:15am now. She wants to scold Clarke for having them lose even more time to sleep, but she doesn't. 

The two lay quietly, the brunette tracing circles around the blonde’s back as she comes back to reality. Clarke lifts her head, looking at the clock and then back to Lexa, offering a sheepish grin.

“I still have to pack tomorrow, too,” Clarke admits, sliding off of Lexa. 

Lexa sighs, shaking her head and turning onto her side to spoon Clarke. “See?” Lexa asks, “if you kept your vagina to yourself, you could've ridden me in the morning after you packed up.”

Clarke snorts in laughter, “Oh please,” she starts, “you and I both know you could've stopped me at any moment.” 

Lexa presses a kiss into the blonde’s shoulder blade, “But you’re impossible to resist.”

“You are damn right I am.” The girls laugh and cuddle closer, allowing themselves to finally fall asleep in their post sex embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me:  
> twitter: @brittahkiin  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: brittahkiin.tumblr.com
> 
> like what you read? help me by supplying me with caffeine! ko-fi.com/brittahkiin


End file.
